


The Fancy Event

by wordsinpaper



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor going through Oliver's stuff, M/M, Oliver jumping to conclusions, Oops, some misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets invited to a special party at the agency. He doesn't think Connor will want to go with him, so he tries to hide the invitation. Connor finds out about it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fancy Event

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% happy with this, but my usual betas went to bed and left me (pouting), so you have this. Sorry it sucks. I did my best. I'll do better in the next one, okay? Enjoy anyway! P.S. the silly title is just because Connor is very focused on the fanciness of this event.

Oliver was getting up from the bed when a hand slammed against his chest and pushed him back down.

“Wha–”

“Where were you going?”

He frowned.

“I was only going to get something to drink. I’m thirsty.”

“I’ll get it,” Connor said, already out of the bed.

“You know, I’m more than capable of getting myself a drink in my own place.”

“I know that,” came Connor’s voice from the kitchen. “But I also know how you get after I rock your world, and we don’t want any accidents, do we?”

“Hey, do me a favor, okay? When you return, please leave your big ego out of this bed,” he bit back.

A minute passed in complete silence. Weird.

“Connor?” he asked, already standing by the bed and walking towards the kitchen area.

“What’s th – whoa!” Connor exclaims, when the paper he was trying to read was ripped out of his hand.

“It’s nothing.”

“That dramatic entrance tells me otherwise.”

“Do you have a habit of going through people’s things?” he deflected, already putting it away.

“Only those I’m sleeping with on a regular basis,” the other man joked. “What’s so bad about it that you can’t tell me what it is?”

“It’s not bad. It’s a thing at work. It’s nothing and this conversation is over.”

Connor raised his hands in defense.

“Touchy.”

“Now, where’s my drink?”

“Here, kind sir.”

Later, when they were back in bed, Connor broke the tense silence.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you mad. It was just sitting there and I guess curiosity got the best of me.”

He nodded, hand running up and down Connor’s naked back.

“I may have overreacted a bit, anyway.”

Another silent moment.

“Are we good?” Connor whispers against the chest where his fingers are now drawing circles.

“Yeah, we’re good. Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

He should have suspected Connor wouldn’t let it go that easily, when he couldn’t even be bothered answering that question.

* * *

The next day, Oliver was at work when Connor called him. He got up and went out into the balcony.

“This better be important,” he whispered into the phone, not wanting the other people next to him to hear the conversation.

_“So I looked up that event at your agency –”_

“I told you to drop it,” he hissed.

_“– and I don’t see what’s the big deal. I talked with some of your colleagues –”_

“You did what?”

But the man continued, undeterred.

_“– and they were all super excited to go because apparently this is going to be a fancy thing –”_

“Connor…”

_“– with formal wear and expensive drinks –”_

“I don’t want to go,” he blurted out loudly to stop Connor. One of his colleagues who were outside with him turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry,” he told her, a hand over the phone.

_“Now, why wouldn’t you want to go? That colleague of yours – was it Adam?”_

“Alan, probably.”

_“Alan. He was telling me about how excited you were about it. So do you want to go back on this conversation a few seconds and try that again?”_

He sighed. “Why are we talking about this?”

_“Because you cut me off the last time for no good reason. I know I shouldn’t look into your things, even if they’re just lying around in your apartment, but what I don’t understand is why the big fuss about this event.”_

There’s a pause before Connor continues in a much softer voice.

_“What’s on your mind, Oliver?”_

“I-I wanted to go.”

_“Yeah? So why don’t you anymore?”_

“Because… well, my colleagues… they obviously know who you are… and they… expect me to bring you with me to this thing.”

There’s another pause.

_“And that would be a problem?”_ Connor asks, hesitantly, which confuses the hell out of Oliver.

“What?”

_“If you don’t want me to go, that’s fine, Oliver. You don’t have to beat yourself up over this. I know you’re a private –”_

“Whoa, hold on. It’s not because of my privacy.”

_“What do you mean? Is it because of someone else? Are they telling you not to –”_

“No!” he interrupted, getting exasperated.

By this time, he’d already given up on keeping this conversation from being heard – or at least his side of it – seeing as the other people outside were now openly staring at him and whispering.

Ugh, he loathed office gossip.

“It’s you, okay?”

A few raised eyebrows. A deep sigh.

_“What? I didn’t even know about this. How is this my fault? Did I do something wrong? Are you still mad because of last night?”_

“No, Connor. I meant that we don’t usually do this sort of thing, remember?”

_“What, we don’t mingle?”_

He looks around at the curious faces and turns his back to them, keeping his voice down.

“You know what I mean, Connor. We’re not facebook relationship material.”

_“No, we’re not; we’re real world relationship material. Have you thought that maybe I like spending time with you, even if that wasn’t a part of my plans before?”_

“Uh…”

_“Did you even think to ask me before jumping to your own conclusions of what I would or would not say to that idea?”_

“I didn’t want to put you in an awkward position.”

_“Oliver, ask me.”_

He opened his mouth to protest, but Connor interrupted him.

_“Don’t. Don’t over think it, just go ahead and ask me.”_

“Uh. Okay. Would you like to come to this… _fancy event_ with me? As my plus one, I mean.”

He was not thinking about that ominous silence behind him. He wasn’t. Nope. God, this was going to be so embarrassing.

_“Yes, Oliver, I would_ love _to go with you.”_

“R-really?”

_“Yes, really. Why would I pass on the opportunity to see you all dressed up and show you off at this party? Or you can show_ me _off. I’m versatile like that. Speaking of which, I do get to come home with you, right? Because the only thing better than seeing you in a fancy suit is taking it off slowly and running my hands all over your body.”_

“Connor, I am _not_ having phone-sex with you while I’m at work.”

He heard a strangled noise behind him, reminding him of the fact that this conversation wasn’t private at all. Oh, man.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

“I’m hanging up on you right now.”

_“See you later?”_

“Of course.”

He turned around to face his colleagues.

“So…” one of them started. “Is your mystery boyfriend coming? I heard you got yourself a hot one, Oliver! Well done!” he added, enthusiastically clapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I kinda need to get back to work now.”

“Sure! You go, man!”

Can this day end now?

* * *

The party was a success. Connor was his usual charming self, but he only flirted – shamelessly, may he add – with Oliver, which made him unexpectedly happy. Part of him was nervous he’d get distracted by some other guy.

He did try to pull Oliver into a bathroom stall, whispering hotly in his hear about how he looked so good and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. Oliver pushed him away and told him to behave.

At the end, Connor did go home with Oliver and he did peal those layers off.

That night was incredible, but they always are whenever Connor is around.


End file.
